


You're better than that.

by caninescastle



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mild Comfort, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, pathetic baby man gives up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caninescastle/pseuds/caninescastle
Summary: I've debated on posting this for quite some time.This was initially a venting fic!I'm also shit at formatting, whoops.It's short, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!





	You're better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've debated on posting this for quite some time.  
> This was initially a venting fic!  
> I'm also shit at formatting, whoops.  
> It's short, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

He toppled over the bathroom sink, pounding desperately at his chest with a balled-up fist. This was it, he was going to die. 

As his vision blurred into one and his begging became slurred with his persistent dry-heaving and hacking, he felt immense regret continuing to build in his body. It became increasingly harder to breathe. 

Noah was estranged and his strung-out appearance was an adequate match for how he felt inside. Dried blood gathered under his fingernails; Presumably from digging into his scalp and repeatedly raking them down in fits of anger, frustration, and guilt. Other things about him were just as untidy; Messed up hair, unshaven face, and blood lining down his arms. The cuts he inflicted on himself were nothing near close to being deadly, but they were still very noticable. Gathering of blood made it seem as though the cuts were deeper than they appeared, still, that was not the case.

However, there was something else to be noted. An empty, unmarked bottle of prescription pills rolled off the sink when he gripped the counter with force. It had been over an hour since he had taken the medication. 

Noah used all of his strength to keep himself standing. He was faltering, his fingers were losing their grip on the surface. 

It felt like time had slowed down in those last few seconds. His eyes were glossy, and his expression went from panicked and afraid to somber and neutral. Noah's legs gave out, and he smacked his face off the harshly cut piece of marble. It busted his nose and upper lip in the process. During his last second of consciousness, he laid peacefully on his back as blood trickled down his face and surrounded his head on the tile. 

After what was quite literally hours, Noah heard the soft laughter of someone coming from right next to him. They got to their feet just as his eyes barely opened. He watched them walk past his face nonchalantly. Then, he blacked out again.

More time passed and, eventually, he woke up for good. Noah Maxwell groaned as he shielded a hand over his eyes to block out the light coming from his window. The man was already close to sobbing. Feeling the tightness in his chest and tears forming in his eyes, he took a shaky breath and realized something. Internally, he questioned where he was. This wasn't where he initially fell. It was somewhere soft.

Noah's eyes fully opened and he sat up. Patting the pillows on his bed comforted him but he was still very, very confused. Someone had to bring him in here from the bathroom floor. 

Hesitantly, Noah ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. Unsurprisingly, there was a letter next to him. It reeked of sulfur.

As he unfolded the letter between his fingers, his eyes struggled to focus on the words for a moment.

" _You're better than that.  
You will get through this one way or another.  
I am here to help you.  
You will thank me for this soon.  
Take better care of yourself._ "


End file.
